creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rake
Bio The Rake is a mysterious creature that many believe might be alien in origin. The Rake is feared for its freakish appearance and for its ferocity to victims. Various accounts also revealed that many encounters often ended in the victims committing suicide. Powers/Weapons The Rake uses its large claws to disembowel its prey. It is also very fast and agile and has night vision to detect prey. Its appearance is so freakish; many encounters often end in suicide. Movelist Special Moves *Clawing Wheel - The Rake spins toward the opponent like a wheel. *Nail Spark - The Rake sharpens his claws, shooting a spark of energy at the opponent. *Raking Swipe - The Rake does a big clawing strike at the opponent. *Bite - The Rake jumps up and chomps on the opponent. *Burrow - The Rake digs down and then appears under the opponent with The Rake flying out of the ground and spinning like a drill at the opponent. *Wild Parry - The Rake covers himself with his claws. Upon getting hit physically by the opponent as he guards himself, he counters by swooping up and down with his claws, shredding the opponent like paper. *Throw - The Rake claws the opponent several times. *Reverse Throw - The Rake jams one hand of claws into the opponent's stomach, slams him/her down hard, and then claws his/her face. Super Move *Rake Vision - The Rake slowls down the opponent as if the Rake moved at high speed. It enables him to perform various combos that weren't at first possible, along with being able to dodge the opponent's retaliations like the Tom Daily of Lapland. Creepy Finishers *Feral Ripper - The Rake slices the opponent's arms, legs, and neck using his claws. He then stabs the torso and rips it out, leaving the limbs and head. *Rake the Middle - The Rake throws the opponent into the air, jumps upward as he/she falls, and slices him/her in half. Friendship *The Rake claws up some paper dolls. Poses Intro *The Rake jumps in, swings his claws and roars. Win *The Rake sharpens his claws on the ground and growls. Victory *The Rake walks up to the camera and knocks it over. Win Quotes *"You prefer teeth or claws" *"Get that annoying crap outta here!" Arcade Mode Intro *Life on Earth was lonely for The Rake. There were no other companions for him to share the pleasure of friendship and companionship. Then, The Rake heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Once The Rake wins, he will be sure to create new friends to keep him company. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, The Rake got his wish and soon a new race of creatures similar to him accompanied him. However, with a rise in the population of these “Rakes”, encounters are now on the rise. The government is attempting to seek assistance in combatting the threat. Notes *His movelist and super move come from Sprite-Genius's Injustice entry of him. *His Feral Ripper is based off of one of Baraka's fatalities. *His Rake the Middle is based off of Vega's Splendid Claw. Theme Song The Rake's Theme: ICP - Mad Professor Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta